


Funniest 1D Larry Stylinson Convos

by GREENBLUESHIP



Category: Larries - Fandom, Larry Shippers, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Conversations, Funny, Funny Conversations, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GREENBLUESHIP/pseuds/GREENBLUESHIP
Summary: As the title explains these are funny conversations (not necessarily group chat convos) any Kind of convos between 1D and Larry and some other characters also. Some may contain smut.These are Written by meThese are comepelety fictional and imaginary, not real.These are just for some fun and laugh.





	

At Larry's House.

Waking up beside you Imma loaded gun I can't contain this anymore I'm all yours I got NO CONTROL NO CONTROOL....

Harry: "Louis stop enjoying the song and het the door."  
(Fun Fact - No Control is Larry's door bell ring)

Louis: "Come on Harold it's my birthday you come and get the door.

Harry: "Louu I'm preparing for your birthday okay so get up and open the door before the person leaves."

Louis: "Alright! Fine! opening, I'm opening the damn door.

Louis: *opens the door* "Oh Oh! Steve! Bro come in, come in so nice too see ya."

Steve: "Same here bro same here. And I had to come it's your birthday and I can't to clelebrare it."

Louis: "Ya me too."  
"HARRY HARRY look who's here"  
(Louis shouts)

Harry: *enters drying hands on his obviously pink apron*  
"Coming. Who is it Louu?"  
"Oh Steve! "The Long Haired Guy" *flusters and raises is eyebrows*  
"I mean Steve welcome come in why are you standing at the door?"

Louis: "Yees let's go inside."  
*glares at Harry*

*Louis and Steve Sat down and Harry is standing next to the sofa Steve is seated on.*

Harry: "Steve you know I used to have long and CURLY hair too but I had to cut it for the movie that I've done.... Ahhhh never mind"

Steve: "No I've seen the tralier it looks so good. I'm definitely watching the movie."

Louis: "I agree Steve, Harry's acting is brilliant in that movie.  
*stands up clapping*  


Louis: *realises he has gone too far*  
Uhmm *clears throat* "Harry why don't you sit down."  
*then he sits too.* 

Harry: *sits down* "Well Steve I think that you're a bit too early. I'm still  preparing for the b'day bash."

Steve: "I know Harry I was just too excited to celebrate Louis's birthday."  
No problem I can leave for now if ya want."

Harry: "Oh no no you're getting me wrong I didn't mean that I just meant that there is not much decorations or party here yet. You can stay we would Love it. Won't we Louu?"

Louis: "Absolutely we would Love it.  
So happy to have you here bro."

Steve: "Thank you guys! Heyy let's just have some nice talk."

Louis: "Sure what do you want to ta...."  
*gets interrupted by Steve*

Steve: "Since I'm a new Larrie I've been looking for videos and blogs and stuff and All Larries talk about  Wellington Incident so I wanna know what actaully happend there in detail."

Louis: *blushes and smirks*  "Well...."

Harry, Louis and Steve:  *Shudders* "Whoaaa"

*Niall appears on the sofa with popcorn*

Niall: "Did someone said Wellington."

Louis: "Niall are you Crazy? And how did you get here?" You scared all of us. *takes deep breaths*

Harry: "Heyy Niall how are ya mate?"  
*gives big cute smile*

Louis: *frowns and glares at Harry*

Harry: "Ahhhh Well  how did you get here Niall? *twitches his bottom lip and widen his eyes a bit*  
"I'll get y'all  something to drink. " *runs into the kitchen*

Louis: *Looks again at Niall, wanting an answer*

Niall: "I'm a Dark Larrie y'all. I appear like this when someone talks about Larry SPECIALLY WELLINGTON, I just appear like this."

Louis: "I'm sorry Steve he is just like this" *glares at Niall wanting to punch him*

Steve: "It's okay Louis, Infact I'm happy that we have another Larrie among us."

Niall: "Okayiee so let's continue with what happened in Welington."

Louis: "No I don't want to tell you."

Steve: "But Louis I want to know please tell me please."

Louis: "Okay okay Steve I'm telling."  
"So well at that time...."  
*gets interrupted by Niall*

Niall: "Hold on one Secc Louis."

Louis: "Now what Niall *groans*

Steve: "Yeah?"

Niall: "What happened in WELLINGTON happened but I want to know what happened on THE WAY TO VEGAS?"

Louis: "What? Nothing much we just chilled out and made some music one of which is Just Hold On."

Niall: "Really that's all? Are you sure you're not missing anything?"

Louis: "Yeah what else do ya expect?"

Steve: "Yeah?"

Niall: "Well I'll find out when I'll watch the video." *smirks*

Louis and Steve: *Gulps and pull their legs up on the sofa*

Louis: "Do ya really have the video Ni?"

Steve: "I think I should probably go now."

Louis: "Yeah."

Niall: "Wait I was jk haha."

Louis: *Glares at Niall*

Niall: "But I was right, Your expressions says it. Something else has also happened right?"

Louis: "Oh just shut up Niall. And turn off your volume a bit Harry is right in the kitchen."

Steve: "Yeah."

Niall: "Alright Alright haha" *Laughs Hard*

Louis: "Btw Niall, how do you found out.... ehhhh I mean why do you think like that?"

Steve: "Yeah?"

Niall: "It's quite obvious Louis and Steve, Look how close to each other you two have become in just few days. It's quite obvious."

Louis: "okay okay we don't need to talk about it."

Niall: "But I do."

Louis: *groans* "Niallll, okay but not here and now."

Niall: "Alright."

*Hears Harry's footsteps reaching them*

Louis: "Shhhh Harry is coming everybody stops talking and just laugh."

Steve: "But Niall is already laughing."

Louis: "Shut up, just ignore him and start laughing."

Harry: "What are guys laughing at?"  
*puts drinks tray on the table*

Louis: "Nothing Niall just cracked a joke?"

Harry: "Oh wow was it a knock knock joke?"

Louis: "Uhgh you and your knock knock Jokes" *Louis murmured*

Harry: "Did you said something?"

Louis: "Ah yeah it was not a knock knock joke. Come sit next to me babe."

Harry: "As you say Daddy."

Niall: "Ooooh."

Louis: *glares at Naill*

Harry: "So what was the joke I want to hear too."

Niall:  "Vegas...." *gets interrupted by Louis*

Louis: "Ahhhh.... Harry there is much time for all the talking, let's have your drinks first."

Steve: "Yeah."

Harry, Louis,Steve and Niall:  *engage their glasses together* "cheers."

Harry: "So now tell me what was the joke?"

Louis: "Why are you so hyped about jokes?"

Steve: "Yeah?"

Harry: "Look it's...." *gets interrupted by Louis*

Louis: "Harry I told ya we have much time for talking but now we should prepare for my B'day bash and Christmas Eve. So everyone let's get to work."

Harry: "But Louis Niall and Steve...."  
*gets interrupted by Louis*

Louis: "Babe they're like our family they'll be happy to work."

Steve: "Yeah."

Niall: "Yeah Yeah Harry let's do the preparations but I'll have extra pizza afterwards." 

Harry: "Sure."

Niall: "Guys what I was saying that we should read a Larry smut before getting to work."

Steve: "Yeah."

Louis: "No I don't want to get hard before my B'day bash and Christmas Eve."

Harry: "Me neither."

Steve: "But I've never read a Larry smut before, I want to read one so bad."

Niall: "We'll read one Hot and sizzigling Larry smut together Later."

Steve: "Alright."

Harry: "Btw this evening is bert special so we'll have to make everything perfect. These are many special reasons, Louis's Birthday, Christmas Eve and The success of *blushes* My Louu's song Just Hold On."

Steve: " Yees It's such a great song"

Niall: *coughs*

Louis: *glares at Niall*  "Guys Let's stop talking and start working."  
                               ----

**Author's Note:**

> Larries I'm not saying that it's super funny but still I hope it puts a cute smile on your face.  
> I hope that yall liked it. I wrote it in such a hurry that I didn't proof read it so please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes if there are any. And yeah Like and Comment your views and opinions and if you have some ideas you can share them also.
> 
> One kudos and comment for next update.  
> No don't get me wrong. I'm not asking for kudos or comments bc I'm desperate for it or I want million reads, kudos and comments. It would be great though. But I just want to be sure that you like my fanfic even if only one person likes it I'd happy to update.


End file.
